


I Came Home

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I may or may not have sobbed while writing this, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel like home. And tacos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Home

Peter sighed and glanced out the window for the umpteenth time. Wade had gone on a mission and it had been days since he was originally supposed to be back. He couldn’t help but to feel the worst had happened, someone had finally killed Wade. Nothing kept Peter’s interest, not even the new web shooters he was designing. “Dammit, Wade. Just hurry back.”

Another hour passed. Peter had taken to pacing around the house. It had begun to rain outside. If that was a sign, well, Peter wasn’t taking it. The thunder rolled particularly loud at one point and not even thinking of Thor playing Wii Bowling could get his mind off of Wade.

He had to come back. He couldn’t just leave Peter alone… just like everybody else. This was the problem with befriending people. You got attached. How he had gotten attached to Wade Wilson, Merc with a Mouth, was beyond him. Wade was… different. He could talk on and on about things even Peter couldn’t understand and the thing was, he never got tired of Peter.

Wade dealt with Peter at his worst and Peter had dealt with Wade at his worst. It’s what friends do, right? Somewhere in that word is the subtext that you have to eat ice cream with another and watch cheesy romantic comedies. They had tried watching Marley and Me for a change, but stopped halfway through because Peter was near tears. 

Peter sat near the window pressing his head against the glass. It was too dark to see anything and all he saw was the rain beating down on his balcony. There was no way he was able to get up with Wade; he had left his phone home saying this was something he had to do alone. Now the bastard was leaving Peter alone. 

Wade put his hand on Peter’s shoulder rousing him out of his thoughts. “You know, you should really stop moping.”

Peter spun around and smiled softly. “Well, I didn’t… I didn’t think you were coming back.”

Wade hunkered down beside Peter and wrapped a blanket he had grabbed as he made his way into the house around them. “Of course I came back.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist and buried his face in his neck. Wade was home and he was safe. Relatively safe at any rate. It was Wade, disasters would happen anytime around him. “I thought…. I thought you were gone for good. I can’t believe you came back!”

“I came home.” 


End file.
